


The Customer is Always Right

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex Work, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Jason works as a camboy to earn himself some spare money when he's not off beating up crooks and stealing their stuff. He thinks nobody he knows will find him. He's wrong.





	The Customer is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> so I had hoped to have this done for sladejay week, but things didn't work out that way. I hope you all enjoy it now, though!

_stranger21: hey sexi_

_zach1221291: pms?_

_**dmdragon15 donated 25 tokens!** _

_crocodino_84: Wow so good hot and sexy ready 2 cum_

_pediguy1100: show feet_

_**gorrilla_2_lag donated 10 tokens!** _

_**mandayo donated 10 tokens!** _

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It really wasn't. The first time Jason pointed a camera at himself and took off his pants, it was in a moment of desperation after months of thwarted schemes and expensive back-up plans. All of his funds were locked up, meticulously dedicated to each phase of his newest attempt to dethrone a crime lord in a city a few hours west of Gotham. He hardly had enough money to eat, much less keep paying the rent on the safehouses integral to his plans.

Just easy money. That was all it was supposed to be. Jerk off for some horny strangers, collect enough cash to last him until he seized Daniel “The Mutt” McDougal's arms-dealing fortune, then never think about it again.

He hadn't planned on, well... having so much _fun_.

There was something about the site's flashy colors and rapid-fire chats that got him going. Watching usernames change color the more they donated, reading line after line of compliments about his body... It'd go to anyone's head, wouldn't it?

(Blah blah, “both heads” joke. Trust him, he's heard it all before.)

Point being that Jason had done it again. And again. And, before he knew it, he was showing his face on camera, letting the world see his brows crease and his mouth fall open as a vibrator buzzed inside his ass. It was such a rush that he'd started doing weekly shoots, using donations to buy himself a small treasure trove of fan-suggested sex toys. He'd even tossed some poor graphic designer on Fiverr a couple bucks to make him a nice, fancy tip sheet to help things go even more smoothly.

_Welcome to ReddBaby's show! Here's what's on the menu..._

_PM – 25 tokens_

_Take off shirt – 30 tokens_

_Take off pants – 50 tokens_

_Finger in ass – 100 tokens..._

You get the idea. It was tacky and cutesy and almost comically clinical all at once, but hey, when in Rome, right? The important part was that it worked, and left Jason's pockets full even during those slow months when he had to lie low and keep from shaking up thugs for protection money too often.

So that's why he's lying in bed now, camera pointed between his spread legs, Bluetooth-enabled vibrator buzzing away any time someone sends him a tip. Modern technology is something else. He spares cursory glances toward the laptop beside his head every now and again, mostly to prepare himself for the next round of fan-sponsored vibrations.

That is, until a username in the chat box catches his eye.

_**hirobin2 has joined the chat!** _

He has to do a double-take to make sure he read it right. He passes off his surprise as pleasure when his vibrator starts to buzz, but the name still makes his heart drop. “Hi, Robin 2”? Is that supposed to be a message for him? He supposes it could just be another nonsensical username, but...

_**hirobin2 donated 999 tokens!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 999 tokens!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 999 tokens!** _

Jesus Christ. He has the chat set up so that each donation sets off a different speed on his vibrator for a different period of time (no, really – modern technology is _something else_ ). 999 tokens – something like $80 – is linked to the highest setting for the longest time. So not only does this person potentially recognize him, but they're willing to drop a quick couple hundred bucks to, what, watch him squirm?

Jason doesn't have long to think about it before the vibrations hit him. He moans and tosses his head back, arching upward from the force of it. Each cycle goes for 30 seconds, and by this point, he's already been edging himself for so long that he has no idea how he's going to last. He hears the irregular _ping-ping-ping_ of more donations coming through, this time much smaller amounts from some of his regulars.

“Fuck– Gimme a– Oh! Gimme a minute, guys...!” he groans, hips bucking, hand clenched firmly around the base of his cock. Precum spills down over his fist as he struggles to keep an eye on the chat.

Nothing. Not from hirobin2, anyway. Most people send their usual encouragements, and a few congratulate hirobin2 for single-handedly eclipsing Jason's nightly token goal, but the mysterious stranger says nothing in response. Jason grits his teeth through the bulk of his ordeal, somehow managing not to come. He figures he's had a lot of practice by now. Still, each of the smaller, weaker aftershocks from the other viewers' donations send him dangerously close to the edge, and leave him shaking and panting on top of his sheets.

“H-hey,” he manages, looking down between his legs toward the camera. He gives his cock a few slow, careful strokes; it feels impossibly intimate now, now that someone who might actually know him is watching. “You just pop in here, drive me crazy, and don't even say anything? Nice to meet you, too, I guess.”

A lone _**hirobin2 donated 999 tokens!**_ appears in response.

“Oh, shit–”

Jason worries his lip between his teeth, bracing himself for the next onslaught. He tries to go through a list of everyone who might know about his past, but, fuck, as soon as the vibrations hit him, it's hard to think of anything but the feeling of that big, round toy buzzing right up against his prostate. 30 seconds later, and he's amassed a nice little puddle of precum in the hollow of his stomach, but he's no closer to figuring out who his admirer is.

He barely has time to catch his breath – “ _Seriously_ , guys,” he whines when a few people throw him 10 or 15 tokens to torment him some more – before another donation pops up, this one highlighted in green to let him know his benefactor has a special request.

_**hirobin2 donated 250 tokens:** Use the paddle._

Right. 250 tokens corresponds to “10 spankings” on his tip list. It's about 20 seconds on medium speed for his vibrator, too, so Jason bites back a moan and swirls his hips around to deal with that while he gropes at the sheets in search of his paddle. It's a small but firm thing, black leather with the word “BRAT” stitched into it in red. His hands shake as he lifts it, but then a thought pops into his mind that makes him hesitate:

_Why the hell am I even doing this?_

He's under no obligation to continue the show. His body, his chatroom, his rules. He could turn the camera off right now and try to track down hirobin2's IP address, or PM him to ask him what's up, or, or _something–_

_**hirobin2 donated 999 tokens!** _

_Ping,_ then _click,_ then a _bzzzzz_ that gets abruptly harsher, and Jason loses his train of thought all over again. He operates on the sort of autopilot he's developed after doing this for months, and flicks his wrist to smack himself across the ass with the paddle. The sharp sting cuts into him and startles him away from his orgasm, so he does it again, and again, all the way up to ten. By the time he's done and the vibrations click back off, his ass is a bright pink color that's clearly visible on-screen.

“You're killing me,” he gasps, head lolling to the side.

The irony isn't lost on him.

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

_**hirobin2 donated 1 token!** _

Cheeky bastard. The vibrator goes off on the lowest setting for 3 seconds each, once for every donation. Jason's far more used to this sort of tease than any other, so it does little more than make him jump a few times.

More importantly than that, though, it sends a message: _Right now, you're my plaything._

“Asshole,” he says as soon as he's able.

_**hirobin2 donated 250 tokens:** That's no way to talk to someone who's paying you, is it? Paddle again._

Jason bites his lip, resists the urge to flick the camera off, and picks the paddle back up.

“It says 'brat' for a rea _son–_ ” he says, cutting off into a moan at the end when the vibrator turns back on. This time, the spankings excite him more than anything, despite that little voice inside him screaming at him to turn off the show and start investigating.

He will. He swears. It's just, he's so _close–_

_Ping, ping, ping._

He knows what those three tones mean. Looking over at his laptop just confirms what he already knew was bound to happen eventually.

_**hirobin2 is requesting a private show. Accept/decline?** _

He lets out a shaky breath. “Okay, guys, looks like we're going private for a bit. Moneybags here wants me all to himself.”

The usual flood of disappointed responses appears, with a few of them offering to pay to spectate, but Jason declines every request. Whatever hirobin2 wants from him, he figures he needs complete privacy to say it.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, wincing through a couple last-minute donations that go straight to his vibrator. He sits up on his elbows and winks at the camera, then blows a kiss. It's cheesy and embarrassing, but no more than the rest of the job, and besides, people love it. “You know I'll be back on Wednesday. Thanks, guys. Come see me again, okay?”

He waves, then turns and clicks the button to switch to private. The screen immediately cuts from the busy, bustling chat to a new, blank one. For a moment or two, there's nothing but stillness and silence. It turns the atmosphere thick and heavy. Jason can't stand it, so he speaks.

“Alright. What do you want?”

_**hirobin2:** I want to see your other toys._

It's not what Jason expected. Maybe this person really isn't anyone he knows. Or maybe they are, and they just want clearer shots of him with his entire catalog of sex toys to use for god knows what purpose. It's not like anyone knows what Red Hood's face looks like, so it's not like he can be blackmailed – at least, he thinks that's the case.

God damn it. What choice does he really have?

“Okay, well...”

He picks them up one-by-one, showing each of them off to the camera. Dildos and vibrators and plugs of all different sizes and colors, plus a few miscellaneous odds and ends like nipple clamps and fuzzy handcuffs. Sometimes he wonders how he ended up as a one-man Adam and Eve catalog, but hey, it's what the people like to see.

His spectator decides on a purple dildo, realistic in sculpt, big and thick, though not the hugest thing he owns.

_**hirobin2:** Suck it._

It's so abrupt that Jason's breath catches. He settles onto his back, cock throbbing from neglect. Anyone's eyes could be on him right now. _Anyone._ Why doesn't that turn him off?

He turns his head and presses his lips to the head of the fake cock, then puts on a show. Licking the whole thing first to get it nice and wet, then bobbing his head, taking more and more each time. His lips spread wide around its girth, drool spilling out from between them. The noises he makes around the silicon are obscene, wet slurping things that he knows people like to hear.

_Ping._

He cracks an eye open.

_**hirobin2:** Good boy. Fuck yourself with it._

Again, Jason has to stifle a gasp. Something about his guest's short, clipped tone makes the heat in his belly flare. This one's not desperate or illiterate or over-enthusiastic like most of his viewers. He sounds older, sure of what he wants. Like he has an end goal, and a very specific way that he wants to get there. It's methodical, almost militaristic.

That narrows down the pool of suspects somewhat. Casually, Jason hums, tugging the vibrator out of his ass slowly.

“Do you have a name I can call out while I fuck myself, baby?”

_**hirobin2:** I do. And I want to hear you say it._

_**hirobin2:** But only when you come. And not a second sooner._

_**hirobin2:** Tell me when you're close, and then I'll let you know._

So that's how they're gonna play. Jason's jaw sets, and he considers demanding to know now, but he gets the distinct feeling that any deviations from this man's plan will be met with resistance. Generally, people who drop hundreds of dollars on one session want their rules adhered to perfectly, and Jason can't risk the hit his rep will take if he kicks up a fuss and it turns out the guy's username is just a coincidence.

 _Not everyone's secretly a supervillain,_ he tells himself, spreading lube over his toy. _You've been working too much. Just relax and enjoy it._

He doesn't quite relax, but he does enjoy the first push of the big fake cock through his tight ring of muscle. On screen, he can see what his guest is seeing: himself, legs spread, cock upright and leaking, ass slowly engulfing the length of the dildo. He watches his own brow furrow, his teeth poke out when he bites his lip. With disheveled hair and a splotchy blush all over from his face to his chest to his thighs, he looks an absolute mess.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” he sighs.

_**hirobin2:** Do you like that? Having something so big inside you?_

Jason nods. “Ah... Are you big?”

It's just habit to engage with the customers, but he curses himself right after. He shouldn't. He shouldn't get too cutesy, not with this mystery man. It could very well be someone who's out for his blood, but–

_**hirobin2:** About that size, yes._

_**hirobin2:** I want to see you take it hard and fast, little bird._

That settles it. That solves it, doesn't it? They _have_ to know he used to be Robin. Which means they know he came back to life. Which means they're– they're–

God, they're _so fucking hot._

Jason starts pumping the dildo in and out of himself as requested, a million faces flashing through his mind, none of them people he should be attracted to. Murderers and terrorists and scumbags, all of them, and huge perverts if they insist upon calling him Robin even now, but, fuck, it makes him feel so impossibly sexy to be wanted by someone who's probably tried to kill him before.

“You're a bastard,” he groans, though he's not sure who he's talking to: his guest, or his own cock. It's amazing what seems sexy when you've been on the edge of coming for hours.

_Ping._

_**hirobin2:** You don't seem to have too much of a problem with that._

_**hirobin2:** Keep going for me, and I promise I'll give you the real thing sometime._

“ _Fuck_ you,” Jason says through gritted teeth. He's beginning to pant, hips rocking up to meet every thrust from his toy. “Who are you? How'd you find me?”

_**hirobin2:** Would you believe me if I said this was entirely by chance?_

“No.”

_**hirobin2:** Well, it's the truth._

_**hirobin2:** I told you, I'll tell you who I am when it's time for you to come._

_**hirobin2:** Want to speed things up? How about you use that vibrator on your pretty cock, brat. I'll pay._

Jason bites down a whine and snatches up the big, pink Bluetooth vibrator. He sets it just under his cockhead, and, true to his word, his guest donates some more money and sets it off. Immediately, Jason's back arches, ass contracting over and over again around his dildo. _Shit._ He won't be able to take much more of this.

Every time the vibrations wane, they're quick to start back up again. It's just irregular enough that it keeps Jason guessing, even though the hand pumping the fake cock in and out of his hole never slows. All the precum he's leaking makes it hard to keep his grip, but he fists around his cock and the vibrator as tight as he can to try to keep it in place.

“Oh, come on,” he says after about the fifth round of short three-second bursts of vibrations. “I need more than that. Come _on._ ”

_**hirobin2:** Beg me._

That's seriously hot. Jason bites his lip and spits out, “Fuck you.”

One, two, three more quick pulses. He whines, slamming the dildo up against his prostate, but his wrist is getting tired and everything's so slick that it's hard to keep a handle on it.

_**hirobin2:** You want to know who I am? You'll beg me to come._

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Jason moans, hand moving faster, hips rocking more. “Please, _fuck you,_ please...”

_**hirobin2:** Good boy. More._

Again, at “good boy,” Jason's heart skips a beat. Fuck, he hates constantly discovering new kinks.

“Please,” he pants out, voice ragged and breathless. “Please just let me come. _Please._ Lemme scream your name, fuck, wanna know who the fuck you are, who's gonna fuck me like a little bitch, holy shit, _please...!_ ”

_**hirobin2:** You close, pretty bird?_

“ _Yes,_ ” Jason sighs. “So close, so close, fuck me, fuck me, gonna come, ah–”

_**hirobin2:** Do you really not know by now?_

_**hirobin2:** You know me more by my other name._

_**hirobin2:** But call me Slade tonight, sweet thing._

Holy _shit._ Slade Wilson. Slade _fucking_ Wilson. Jason gapes, eyes wide, face about a million shades hotter, because damn, he wasn't expecting how _hot_ he'd find that idea. Deathstroke the goddamn Terminator, paying him to fuck himself silly on camera. Probably jerking his own cock off and typing with one hand, the old pervert. He shouldn't find that mental image so attractive, but, fuck, he's throbbing and he's squirming and he's _coming–_

“ _Slade!_ ” he calls out, tossing his head back hard against the pillows. “Oh, fuck, Slade. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god Slade please _fuck_ –!”

The vibrator keeps buzzing even after he pumps out a load of hot cum onto his stomach and over his fingers. He has to shift it down closer to the bottom of his shaft to be able to stand it. His hips stay raised off of the bed the whole time, ass clenched down tight on the dildo, as the aftershocks of his orgasm force more pearly white semen to drip down his hand.

His ears are ringing. His vision is whiting out at the edges. Jason thinks that might be the single most powerful orgasm he's had on camera – maybe _ever._ He can't hear much except the rushing of his blood and his own heavy breaths as he tries to calm himself down.

It's not until he stops shaking from the high and lets his head flop to the side that he realizes he has several new messages.

_**hirobin2:** See, that wasn't so bad, was it?_

_**hirobin2:** Knew you could follow instructions if you put your mind to it._

_**hirobin2:** Thanks for the show, kid. Wish I could've been there to give you the real thing._

_**hirobin2:** Hope I didn't break you._

_**hirobin2:** We'll be in touch._

_**hirobin2 tipped you 69 tokens!** _

_**hirobin2 has left the session.** _

Jason faces the ceiling and lets out a low, tired laugh.

Slade _fucking_ Wilson.

 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr!](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
